1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Land Grid Array (LGA) socket connector, and more particularly to an LGA socket connector with an improved load lever which is anti-slippery.
2. Description of Related Arts
TW Pat. No. M331235 issued on Apr. 21, 2008 and having the same assignee as the present patent application discloses a traditional LGA socket connector. The LGA socket connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a stiffener attaching to periphery of the insulative housing, a load plate pivotally mounted to one side of the stiffener, and a load lever pivotally mounted on the opposite side of the stiffener. The load plate is arranged at an original, open position when the socket connector is not in use. A CPU (Central Processing Unit) is put onto the insulative housing and a user rotates the load lever to actuate the load plate to move towards the insulative housing, and therefore, the CPU is received between the insulative housing and the load plate for electrically connection with the contacts. When the CPU is assembled, the load plate is at a final, closed, and secured position with respect to the insulative housing. Usually, the load lever is L-shaped and has a fixing part, an actuating part perpendicular to the fixing part and an operating part formed at the distal end of the actuating part and commonly shaping as a “U” figure. The load lever is commonly made of a metallic shaft and the operating part is rather slippery, and therefore, is not friendly operated by the user.
Hence, a socket connector having a friendly using load lever is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.